A silver pair of glasses costs $$21$, and a blue pair of shoes costs $$3$. The silver pair of glasses costs how many times as much as the blue pair of shoes costs?
Explanation: The cost of the silver pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of shoes, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$21 \div $3$ $$21 \div $3 = 7$ The silver pair of glasses costs $7$ times as much as the blue pair of shoes costs.